Poetry
by Vixennette
Summary: They can't have anything in common. They shouldn't have anything in common. But the students at east high are about to give, their new english teacher a shock of her life.


**Disclaimer: i own none of the songs used or the HSM cast**

**A:N: this is my first ever one shot type thing... so woot woot for me**

read on!!!

Poetry. Our class always hated that section in English, but every year we're made to do it, and all our poems make our teachers think. They always wonder if we hate poetry so much why our poems are amazing. But Ms. Clarke is new, so she doesn't know what to expect.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_**

"I hope you guys are ready to share. Just to remind you I'm not grading on feeling, just on the fact that yall actually did it. Okay. Umm, Taylor lets start with you." She said. Taylor Mckessie she's an amazing poet. Weird thing is that whenever we have to share our poems she's always first. Every year. We don't think she minds. She stands in front of us by the teachers' desk, with amazing confidence, she opens her mouth and everyone stops what they're doing to listen.

"Outer Beauty:  
One aspect that separates the popular from the unpopular.  
Something that everyone wants but only a few can achieve.  
The reason why those who lack it are put down.  
Although some say it's not, outer beauty is a big deal.

Inner Beauty:  
Is too often overlooked.  
Those who have it are often underestimated.  
The ones who don't have it put down those who do  
Beauty from within doesn't matter.

Growing Up:  
Outer beauty is what is looked at when a teenage male is choosing a girlfriend  
Inner beauty is what is carefully examined by a man searching for a potential wife  
Outer beauty is skin deep and is only temporary.  
Inner beauty is as deep as the human soul and is a permanent trait.  
Tell me now, which one is better?" she recited.

Ms. Clarke is surprised now; wait till she hears the rest of us. She'll loose her mind.

"Wow, that's beautiful Taylor."

"Thank you." She said walking back to her seat sending all of us a secretive wink and smirk.

"Well, let's see, I'll have Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabriella in that order."

Well, I'm Sharpay and this is, all that I got:

Would you love me if I didn't work out or I didn't change my natural hair  
I could be the one you want to grow older with, baby  
I'll give you all that I got  
See, I don't mean to scare you now and push you away  
Cause I'm not tryin' to rush anything  
But when I look into your eyes I'm in the picture too  
Like a happy family tree  
We're together constantly  
This could be eventually  
We'll see, we'll see

But all that I have got to know  
Is with me baby will you grow  
Through sun and rain and heavy snow  
Oh tell me so now baby

"I'm Kelsi and this is Confessions of a Broken heart: Daughter to father:

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

"Y'all know me as Gabriella and this is Here I Am:

They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them  
It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules  
You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
"Amazing, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan, you guys are up." She said.

"I'm your boy Troy and here is losing my ground:

I woke up short of breath, but I've still got a long day ahead of me  
I don't know what day it is but tell me 'cuz I gotta know who to be  
Is this me up in the mirror? 'Cuz I thought it was somebody else  
well it's a realization, when you find out you don't even wanna look at yourself  
where do I go?  
What do I do?  
Who do I turn to?  
I'm losing my ground  
who am I now?  
Where does it end?  
How did it all begin?  
I'm losing my ground

Well, hit my feet, it time to hit the streets  
And get my life back together again  
Well, this place is all a masquerade  
So tell me where in line can I cut in?  
Downtowns wandering aimlessly around still don't know what I'm tryin' to find  
well you could flash all the pretty lights in front of me; I still won't see the signs

"The names Chad and this is S.E.X:

Life's a trip  
Heard you just turn 17 and finally got some hips  
Hustlers on the block go crazy when you lick your lips  
But they just want relations, they dont want relationships  
(Welcome to the real world)  
It ain't the same  
Fellas old enough to be your daddy know your name  
Everybody's talkin bout how much that girl dun changed  
Cant quite put your finger on it but you feel it's strange  
Like's it's fire in your veins  
Girl it's just your s.e.x.  
Momma's secret  
And daddy gon go crazy when he finds out that his baby's found her  
S.e.x., take a deep breath And think

The block is packed  
Baby got an attitude and proud to holla back  
Momma's giving advice but she ain't tryna hear that  
Not because its wrong, just her delivery is whack  
(Shay, get your butt in this house, if I see you with another boy, I swear...)  
Life is rough  
You say that your not ready for sex but you're in love  
He says if you really loved him, you would give it up  
Momma says that's just a line guys use to get you're stuff  
Which one will you trust?  
Before you let it go

"I'm your favorite baker Zeke and this is hurt:

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this  
Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
to have just one more chance  
to look into your eyes and see you looking back

Hey, it's me Ryan and this is Handlebars:

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

Look at me, look at me  
hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
and I'm a famous rapper  
even when the paths're all crookedy  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want cuz, look:

I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome

I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone

"Am I missing something? You all said you hated poetry. How is that your poems are outrageously good?" She asked flabbergasted. Taylor raised her hand. She always answers this question. It's like in our unspoken rule or something.

"Yes Taylor, explain this please."

"Some of us say we enjoy, and some of us say we hate because some of us don't wanna agree with each other. Don't give me that look, I'll explain it further. Three of the people you called up were jocks, three were Drama geeks, and two us were just nerds, they way our school runs those groups aren't supposed to have anything in common. It'd set the whole school outta whack. Status Quo to make it short, really."

"Wow, okay we're gonna have to fix that won't we?" Ms. Clarke asked.

"There's no need, we like it this way." Sharpay said.

"It's stupid."

"It's the way it's always been." Kelsi said. Everyone started packing up their things and leaving the classroom in their significant groups like nothing happened.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**____^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* **

Last period of the day just let out and everyone is sharing what their going to be doing over the weekend. I was at locker putting away all of my books. For once I don't have homework over the weekend. As I was walking down the hall, someone pulled me into an empty classroom.

"What the hell!?"

"Taylor, shut up for a minute."

"What's wrong Chad? Everything's okay at home right?" I asked.

"Fine, for once I don't wanna talk about that. I wanna talk about you." He said.

"What about me?"

"Your inner beauty is what drew me in, your outer beauty is what's gonna keep me." He said, and then he pulled me in and kissed me.

**______________________________________________________________**

**_________^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* **

And for once I can say I was thinking Status Quo, be damned, she is so worth it.

**A/N: what do you think??? by the way if anyone can tell me what story i got the peom from i'd be really happy thanks**


End file.
